First Halloween
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Fictober Touken Ranbu Edition 2018 ALV! Día 12 Tema: Halloween Party La cafetería "Sunset" organiza una noche de brujas, Nozomi tenía planeado ver a los chicos, pero sin quererlo Inoue le da una "solución" terminando en una divertida experiencia.


**Pues como vi que había ikntober y Kinktober (mamadisimo xD), se me hincharon los ovarios hacer un Fictober para Touken ranbu.**  
 **La lista está en mi Fanpage de FB por si gustan ir a ver o participar :3**  
 **y bueno aclaraciones obligatorias.**

 **Los nombres están en orden americano, ósea primero nombre luego apellido.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Kashuu Kiyomitsu - Orden Japonés.**

 **Kiyomitsu Kashuu - Orden Americano.**

 **La romanización es simple.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Touken Danshi -Romanización Normal.**

 **Token Danshi - Romanización Simple.**

 **Este fic está enlazando a la historia "La Vida En La Ciudadela" así como a otros dos que se publicarán en este periodo, por si detectan vacíos argumentales XD**

 **Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi si no a DMM y a sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Frist Halloween~**

Llevaba varios días sin presentarse en la ciudadela, y eso ya estaba preocupando a los chicos, Konnosuke tampoco estaba ahí, la única que permanecía en la ciudadela era la pequeña Miki.

Un pequeño de cabellos azules mantenía la vista clavada en una pequeña flor que parecía marchitarse a cada segundo.

— ¿Osayo? — Le llamó su hermano.

—Souza... — Dijo el pequeño mirando al pelirosa que se había sentado a su lado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Le preguntó el mayor.

Sayo volvió a mirar la flor de antes y se recargó en su hermano. — ¿Crees que la señorita nos haya abandonado? — Preguntó.

Souza abrazó a su hermanito. —Lo dudo mucho. — Le contestó. —Si se demora es porque también tiene familia, ¿recuerdas? — Miró a Sayo y este volteó a verle. —Ella también tiene hermanos.

Sayo recordó que en efecto, Saniwa tenía hermanos y también trabajo entre otros deberes. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera un poco solo, estaba Souza y eso era bueno, además de que ya eran un poquito más en la ciudadela, pero seguía sintiendo el lugar un tanto solo sin la chica.

— ¿No será que extrañas que te haga mimos, Osayo? — Preguntó burlón el mayor.

Sayo se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro logrando que Souza sonriera. Al menos su hermanito ahora pensaba en el cariño y no en su pasado tormentoso.

 **~0~**

—Celebraremos Halloween. — Dijo el señor Kobayashi sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Mako.

—Que este 31 haremos una "Halloween Party". — Repitió el dueño.

—Esto... — Nozomi se acercó lentamente hasta donde yacía su jefe. — _No puedo tener a los chicos abandonados, sé que no son tontos y saben valerse por sí mismos pero..._ — Se decidió a hablar, pero ni siquiera pudo articular palabra alguna.

—Y no voy a aceptar que ninguno de ustedes falte. — Dijo el hombre intuyendo lo que la pelinegra iba a decirle.

— ¡E-e-e-espere! — Habló el castaño. —Le prometí a mis sobrinitos que les acompañaría a pedir dulces. — Dijo parpadeando varias veces.

— ¿Vas a pedir dulces? — Preguntó burlón el peliazul.

— ¡Yo no! — Gritó sonrojado. —Mis sobrinos son los que pedirán, mi cuñada y mi hermano saldrán por trabajo así que les prometí que les acompañaría. — Explicó el chico.

—Te creo. — Dijo burlándose del otro.

Inoue se puso colorado, de verdad no iba a pedir dulces, pero si se iba a disfrazar.

— ¡No es justo! — Chilló Miyuki. —Quería descanso. — Dijo haciendo un puchero.

El señor Kobayashi no dijo nada más, ya había declarado su orden y aunque quisieran no podían negarse.

Nozomi faltaba varios días, Inoue últimamente se enfermaba demasiado, Miyuki tenía pendientes de la universidad y Mako se ponía a tontear con las clientas, ninguno tenía armas para frenar a su jefe.

— _Aunque así sea... Los Uchigatana a como sea, pero los Tanto... Estamos muy apegados y no les he escrito ni una nota..._ — Nozomi se entristeció, habían ya más Uchigatanas y si bien Sayo y Gokotai ya contaban con uno de sus hermanos, pero Ima no y aun así seguían esos tres muy apegados a ella y viceversa.

Inoue soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Tus sobrinitos desean con ansias salir? — Preguntó Miyuki, a lo que el chico asintió.

—Últimamente no he podido pasar tiempo con ellos, por eso creí que sería una buena forma de compensarlos. — Sonrió un poco nostálgico, ahora tenía que decirle a los peques que no podría.

— _¿Compensarlos?_ — La pelinegra medito un poco esa palabra. — ¡Eso es! — Dijo animada.

— ¿Qué es, qué? — Preguntaron los otros tres.

— ¡Señor Kobayashi! — Llamó a su jefe y al no obtener respuestas salió directo a la oficina de este.

— ¿Y ahora? — Preguntó Miyuki al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga.

Mako negó con la Cabeza mientras que Inoue seguía viendo hacia la dirección en la que se había ido la chica.

— ¿Una bolsita para la baba? — Preguntó burlona la pelinaranja.

Inoue se sonrojó y viró a otro lado, Miyuki por su parte rió.

 **~31 De Octubre~**

/La historia del DJ/

La cafetería estaba llena de gente y afuera había aún más, eran las 10 de la noche y la música comenzaba a sonar, era de esperarse pues la mayoría de los asistentes eran jóvenes.

Todos portaban distintos disfraces.

Los empleados de la cafetería no eran la excepción, claro que sus trajes eran más sencillos, de otra forma no podrían atender a la gente de forma apropiada.

Junto a una "Geisha diabólica" se encontraban tres "monstros" pequeñitos, ayudándole con unas bandejas.

Dichos monstruitos eran un Jiang Shi, un Nekomata y un Brujito.

La música sonaba de fondo pero eso no hacia cambio alguno.

—Ustedes deberían estar jugando, no ayudándome. — Les dijo a los chaparritos.

—Pero queremos ayudarla. — Dijo el "Nekomata".

—Gracias. — Dijo agachándose para darles un besito en la mejilla a los tres.

Los tres se sonrojaron, dos soltaron una pequeña risa y el tercero bajo la mirada con las mejillas encendidas.

—Además, no hay razón para que me hablen de usted. — Les dijo dulcemente.

Los pequeños entendieron, nadie ahí sabía su verdadera naturaleza y además ella siempre les había pedido que le hablasen de "tú" en lugar de "usted", quizás sólo por esa ocasión podrían seguirla llamando por su nombre.

Con las bebidas servidas y las golosinas también, los chicos comenzaron a estar más libres.

Lo que les daba más oportunidad a los compañeros de Nozomi de interactuar entre ellos y con los chiquillos que iban con ella.

—Gohan, ha pasado tiempo. — Saludo amablemente Mako al ver al Nekomata.

Este sonrío al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

— ¿Estos dos son otros de los chicos que cuidas, Nozomi? — Preguntó el peliazul que estaba disfrazado de Homero de los Addams.

— ¡Sí! — Contestó la pelinegra.

— ¡Hola! — Llegaron hasta ellos unos pequeños d años.

— ¡Hola chiquitines! — Les contestó Nozomi.

— ¡No corran! — Les gritó un castaño que llegó tras ellos.

—Enano. — Le llamó Mako al verlo.

Inoue soltó un suspiro, ¿acaso jamás le llamaría por su nombre?

—Preséntanos. — Dijo la pequeña de 6 años tomando de la mano a su tío.

—Ellos son mis sobrinitos. — Le dijo a Mako y a Miyuki.

/Ghost Busters/

— ¡Por fin! — Gritó la pelinaranja. — ¡Hora de bailar! — Dijo jalando a su bodoque a "la pista de baile".

Nozomi soltó una risa al ver a su amiga jalar como muñeco de trapo a Soichiro.

— ¡Vamos! — Dijo la pequeña Tomoko tomando de la mano a Sayo.

— ¿Hm? — El pequeño peliazul no entendía.

— ¡A bailar, a bailar! — Dijo el hermanito de Tomoko, Seiya.

— ¿Bailar? — Preguntó Sayo.

Inmediatamente volteó a ver a Ima y Gokotai, estos sabía lo que era una danza, pero a juzgar por como "bailaban" los demás no estaban muy seguros de hacerlo, los tres en conjunto voltearon ver a la "Geisha diabólica" que estaba cerca de ellos.

Nozomi les sonrió a los pequeños. —Anden. — Les dijo. —No se preocupen por eso. — Dijo comprendiendo la duda de los chiquitines. —Basta con que se diviertan. — Dijo segura de sus palabras.

Los tres se miraron para terminar yendo con los otros dos hasta donde yacía la pelinaranja.

—"Ghost Busters", un clásico. — Dijo Mako, Nozomi e Inoue asintieron.

Un "Halloween" no está completo si esa canción no sonaba, y era algo que hasta la ciencia acreditaba.

—Pues vamos. — Invitó el peliazul a la pelinegra, cosa que hizo que el castaño sintiese un malestar, mismo que se esfumó al oír a la chica declinar.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Inoue.

—Porque no se bailar. — Contestó ella.

— ¡Arráncate con la chida! — Gritó Soichiro, a lo que el DJ obedeció.

/Thriller – Michael Jackson/

— ¡Wow!

Gritaron todos, quienes no se sabían la coreografía —Nozomi— si se sabían la letra y podían corearla sin problema alguno. Los Tanto se quedaron quietos, pues no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba, Tomoko y Seiya los jalaron más hacia las mesas, ahí ellos podrían "bailar" —brincar cual pescado recién sacado del agua— sin afectar el baile de los demás.

Algunos despistados se sacaban pasos de la manga, lo cual volvía todo más divertido para todos.

—Me alegra ver que se divierten todos. — Dijo el señor Kobayashi.

—Ese es el punto de las fiestas, ¿no? — Repuso Mako.

Su jefe rió, el peliazul tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Nozomi no apartaba la mirada de los pequeños, sonreía al ver que hasta el pequeño e inexpresivo Sayo estaba divirtiéndose. — _Me hubiese hecho más gracia que aquellos cinco también viniesen._ — Pensó refriéndose a los demás en la ciudadela.

—Señorita Saeki.

— ¿Y ahora? — Preguntó asombrada, pues Inoue ya había dejado de llamarla por su apellido desde hacía un mes.

/Boom boom - Venga Boy/

La música volvió a cambiar.

—If you're alone and you need a friend

La gente parecía querer corear todas las canciones de inicio a fin.

Tal cual bailaban los pequeños estaban los grandes, brincando a todos lados como si no hubiese un mañana, lo cual hacia el ambiente más divertido, tal cual tenía que ser una fiesta.

— ¿Y tus hermanos? — Le preguntó el castaño.

—Allá. — Señaló a donde yacía su hermana Tsubaki con sus amigas y su hermano Ryo con algunos compañeros de trabajo.

—Ya veo. — Dijo el chico. —Esto...

/No es justo – J. Balvin Ft. Zion & Leox/

— ¡Órale! — Gritó Miyuki yendo por Nozomi y jalándola.

— ¡Espera! — Chilló la pelinegra.

— ¿Que me voy a andar esperando? ¡báilele! — Dijo divertida.

— ¡Gracias! — Agradeció Mako, pues sin ser la intención de Miyuki había logrado separarlos.

Inoue miró a su compañero de trabajo, suspiró derrotado y miró a su compañera quien de algún lado había sacado la confianza para bailar.

Más tarde que temprano todos estaban bailando a cómo podían.

/This Is Halloween/

Los pequeños se acercaron a donde estaba Nozomi, haciendo un infantil acto se tomaron de las manos y formaron un pequeño círculo, en el que se supone bailaban aunque en realidad sólo se mecían de un lado al otro, mientras Tomoko y Seiya cantaban las partes que se sabían.

* * *

 **Se acabó!**  
 **Como dije arriba sin detectan vacíos argumentales se aclararan en otros dos fics o mejor dicho en tres :v**  
 **Esperó les haya gustado el oneshot y sobre todo tararearan alguna rolita, cabe mencionar que sólo en la versión de wattpad irán los vídeos, pues en las demás no se puede insertar vídeos, quizás algunos me dejen poner link pero no estoy muy segura.**  
 **Ciao~**


End file.
